When conducting complex and/or delicate fluid processes within a “closed” fluid receptacle, to monitor the progress of the process, it is often desirable to withdraw and analyze samples of the fluid without disturbing the process, such as may occur upon “opening” the receptacle. For example, in the study and/or manufacture of biochemical products (e.g., biopharmaceuticals), biochemical fluid is often contained in an aseptically or sterile “closed” fermenting tank, bioreactor, or like fluid receptacle, wherein the fluid is processed over comparatively long periods of time, under diverse and changing chemical and internal environmental conditions. By withdrawing and analyzing samples of the fluid intermittently in the course of the process, one can learn more about the progress of the process, and if called for, take prophylactic measures to change the outcome thereof.
Similar issues arise also in instances wherein fluid is conducted through a conduit, a pipe, and like fluid receptacle. Sampling of said fluid is often difficult because in many industrial systems, said receptacles are not easily opened or dissembled to allow one to withdraw fluid samples, especially in a sterile manner.
While several fluid sampling techniques are known, certain technical issues can be noted. For example, certain integrated fluid sampling fixtures comprise stainless steel valves and piping which, for biopharmaceutical applications, often require laborious steam sterilization and cleaning prior to use. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,998). Other fluid sampling devices are difficult to integrate into extant fluid processing systems, for example, by requiring the installation of custom-fitted ports onto a host fluid receptacle. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,543). Still other devices, although adapted for use in standard industrial ports, are complex and costly instruments comprising valves, inlets, outlets, seals, needles, and other components, all precisely arranged, but capable of only a single aseptic sample per sterilization cycle. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,312). Finally, the majority of fluid sampling devices—as is the case in many of those already mentioned—require in their operation the piercing of a septum using a hypodermic needle. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,032,543, 4,423,641 and 2,844,964).
One device exists in which no septum needs to be pierced and which allows for a disposable, sterile multisample port (U.S. Ser. No. 10/746,030 filed Dec. 23, 2003). It consists of a series of movable conduits each having a closed face and an opening sealably positioned behind the closed face. These conduits are arranged in a port insert such that the closed face is at or near the interior surface of the tank or vessel to be sampled. The conduits are moved linearly or rotationally from a closed position to an open position to expose the opening in order to take the sample and are then moved back to the closed position after sampling. The other end of the conduits have a sterile tube connected to it and to a sample bag or vessel. The tube is then sterilely cut and sealed and the sample is then analyzed.
In light of the above, a need exists for a fluid sampling device that is sufficiently inexpensive in its construction to promote single-use disposability, capable of being used in standard industrial ports commonly found in fluid receptacles, and capable of several sterile fluid sample withdrawals per sterilization cycle and/or prior to being exhausted without the use of a piercable septum.